Harry Potter e as lembranças de Hermione Granger
by William McAboy
Summary: Hermione e Harry sempre foram grandes amigos inseparáveis, mas de repente tudo começa a mudar quando ele se apaixona por ela... Infelizmente, Hermione só percebe que Harry é o grande amor da sua vida quando é tarde demais. O que se pode fazer quando o grande amor da sua vida se vai? Ela revive os momentos que passou com Harry em suas lembranças...
1. Surgem as lembranças

**Capitulo 1 - Surgem as lembranças**

* * *

**- ACABOU... VENCEMOS... VOLDEMORT SE FOI... - gritava um dos alunos de Hogwarts ao ver o corpo de Voldemort estendido no chão por causa do ataque de Dumbledore.**

**Os comensais da morte começaram a fugir desesperadamente, enquanto vários alunos e professores lançavam várias maldições neles.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange, ao tentar fugir, foi atingida por um feitiço de Hermione e tombou no chão, perdendo sua varinha e ficando encurralada.**

**- Agora você vai pagar por todo o mal que me fez! - falou Hermione.**

**Bellatrix começou a soltar aquela gargalhada maligna, zombando de Hermione.**

**- Então me mate... Se vingue! - desafiou Bellatrix.**

**Hermione apontou a varinha para ela e de repente um filme começou a passar em sua mente, uma série de lembranças.**

* * *

_**1 ano antes...**_

_**Era noite. Harry, em seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, caminhava sem rumo pelo castelo, pensando em como pegaria a verdadeira memória de Slughorn. De repente, após virar na esquina do corredor, ele se deparou com Ron e Hermione aos beijos. Então, para não ser notado ali, ele se escondeu em uma das lareiras que iluminavam os corredores e ficou olhando para eles.**_

_**Os dias foram se passando e aquela cena não saia da mente de Harry. Por onde ele andava, sempre vinham aquelas imagens em sua mente. Ele não sabia o por quê de estar se sentindo desconfortável por Hermione estar saindo com Ron, afinal ela era apenas sua melhor amiga e nada mais, infelizmente, nada mais.**_

_**As semanas foram se passando e cada vez mais Harry via Ron e Hermione juntos, os ciumes dele por sua amiga aumentavam cada vez mais, até chegar a um ponto em que Harry não falava mais com Ron. Havia horas em que ele queria socar o ruivo até não poder mais, de tanta raiva que estava dele por estar saindo com Hermione.**_

_**Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais a certeza de Harry aumentava, ele estava apaixonado por Hermione Granger.**_

_**Até que numa certa noite. Harry estava voltando do gabinete de Dumbledore após terem visto a verdadeira memória de Slughorn com Tom Riddle. Virou na esquina de um corredor próximo ao salão comunal da Griffinória e viu uma cena que jamais pensou que veria em toda a sua vida.**_

_**Ronald Weasley estava agarrando Lilá Brown e a beijava com uma tremenda vondade, fazendo a garota soltar alguns gemidos de prazer.**_

_**- Ron? - chamou Harry, ainda sem acreditar no que estava vendo.**_

_**- Harry... - disse Ron totalmente vermelho e sem saber o que dizer - Não é o que parece!**_

_**- Acho melhor eu ir, até mais Ron! - Lilá se despediu e saiu de lá, deixando os dois rapazes sozinhos no corredor.**_

_**- Como pôde fazer isso com Hermione? - Harry perguntou indignado se aproximando do ruivo.**_

_**- Por favor... Não conte à ela! - Ron pediu com uma expressão assustada.**_

_**- "Não conte à ela?", Acha mesmo que vou apoiar você? - Harry perguntou retóricamente - Com licença! - Ele passou por Ron e começou a seguir para o salão comunal da Griffinória.**_

_**- Harry... - Ron chamou, mas Harry não deu atenção e continuou andando.**_

_**Ambos chegaram discutindo no salão comunal da Griffinória, chamando a atenção de alguns alunos.**_

_**- Ei Gina... Onde está Hermione? - Harry perguntou com um tom sério e nervoso.**_

_**- O que foi, Harry? - Hermione perguntou enquanto descia as escadas.**_

_**- Não é nada... O Harry é que é um idiota! - xingou Ron.**_

_**- Vamos... Precisamos conversar em particular! - Harry pegou na mão de Hermione e seguiu para o dormitório dos rapazes.**_

_**- O que está acontecendo, Harry? - Hermione perguntou confusa.**_

_**Ron foi logo atrás dos dois, deixando vários Griffinórios fofocando sobre a cena que aconteceu.**_

_**- Hermione... - Harry ia começar a explicar, mas foi interrompido.**_

_**- Não acredite nele Hermione, ele é um mentiroso! - disse Ron entrando descontrolado no dormitório e indo pra cima de Harry.**_

_**Uma tremenda briga iria acontecer ali se Hermione não se colocasse entre os dois.**_

_**- Quietos... - repreendeu Hermione - Agora me conte o que aconteceu, Harry!**_

_**- Eu o vi agora pouco no corredor beijando a Lilá, ele estava te traindo, Hermione! - contou Harry.**_

_**- Ora seu desgraçado! - xingou Ron, indo pra cima de Harry novamente, mas Hermione separou - Eu vou arrebentar você!**_

_**- Isso é mesmo verdade? - Hermione perguntou com os olhos brilhando de lábrimas.**_

_**- É claro que não Hermione! - respondeu Ron.**_

_**- Se não fosse verdade, você não estaria querendo me matar! - disse Harry - Hermione... Eu sou seu melhor amigo, você sabe que eu nunca faria nada para te magoar!**_

_**Hermione se virou para Ron e o olhou nos olhos.**_

_**- Está tudo acabado, Ron! - disse ela.**_

_**- Ah culpa é toda sua, seu desgraçado! - Ron passou por Hermione e foi para cima de Harry.**_

_**Ambos ficaram se puxando e empurrando um ao outro, até que Harry empurrou Ron e eles se afastaram.**_

_**- Parem com isso, vocês dois! - brigou Hermione.**_

_**- Quer saber? Eu trai mesmo você, Lilá é muito melhor! - confessou Ron, em seguida foi até a porta e saiu, deixando Harry e Hermione sozinhos.**_

_**Hermione se sentou em uma das camas e começou a chorar, estava muito magoada com as atitudes de Ron.**_

_**Harry se sentou ao lado dela e entrelaçou o braço no ombro de Hermione, abraçando a amiga. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.**_

_**- Vai ficar tudo bem, Hermione... Eu prometo! - consolou Harry.**_

_**- Obrigado Harry! - agradeceu Hermione - Obrigado por ser o melhor amigo que já tive!**_

* * *

**Oi pessoal, tudo bem? Caso não tenham entendido... A parte em que eu escrevi em _itálico_, são as lembranças de Hermione... Então, não confundam, está bem?**

**As partes em _itálico_, são acontecimentos que já passaram!  
**

**Então... Espero que estejam gostando, até o próximo capitulo pessoal!**


	2. A dança

**Capitulo 2 - A Dança**

* * *

_**Um dia se passou após Hermione ter terminado com Ron, apesar de Harry tê-la apoiado, ela ainda estava muito magoada, pois tinha sentimentos pelo ruivo.**_

_**Ela estava sentada em seu dormitório, sentada em sua cama e escutando musica no rádio. De repente escutou alguém bater na porta.**_

_**- Pode entrar! - falou Hermione.**_

_**Harry entrou no dormitório.**_

_**- Oi, por quê não desceu para jantar? - perguntou ele**_

_**- Não estou com fome, obrigado! - Hermione agradeceu a procupação.**_

_**Então, a musica que ela estava escutando terminou e logo em seguida outra começou a tocar.**_

_**Harry parou na frente de Hermione e estendeu a mão, chamando-a. Ela sorriu, pegou na mão dele e se levantou. Em seguida, Harry começou a fazer alguns movimentos no ritmo da musica e Hermione o acompanhava.**_

_**- "Too many times have I told you, feel your way" (Muitas vezes já lhe disse, sentir o seu caminho)**_

_**- "If it's question of answers, then have your say" (Se é questão de respostas, em seguida, dar a sua opinião)**_

_**- "Don't go giving me reasons, we all have a price" (Não vá me dar motivos, todos nós temos um preço)**_

_**- "And in that moment of indecision, you'll never understand why" (E nesse momento de indecisão, você nunca vai entender porquê)**_

_**Harry segurou na cintura de Hermione e eles começaram a dançar no ritmo do refrão.**_

_**- "It shouldn't take too long, to set the thing moving" (Não deve demorar muito, para definir a coisa se movendo)**_

_**- "It shouldn't take too long, so long as you believe it" (Não deve demorar muito, contanto que você acredite)**_

_**- "It shouldn't take too long..." ( Não deve demorar muito)**_

_**Harry e Hermione se divertiam com os passos desajeitados um do outro, riam sem parar e continuavam dançando.**_

_**- "Forget the popular notion, lead the way" (Esqueça a noção popular, liderar o caminho)**_

_**- "You've never known what you wanted until today" (Você nunca sabe o que você queria até hoje)**_

_**- "Through fire and water, you, you can survive" (Através do fogo e da água, você, você pode sobreviver)**_

_**- "To make the best of the situation, you have to understand why" (Para fazer o melhor da situação, você tem que entender o porquê)**_

_**Harry rodopiou Hermione de forma desajeitada e ela acabou se desequilibrando um pouco, tirando ainda mais risadas dos dois.**_

_**- "It shouldn't take too long, to set the thing moving" (Não deve demorar muito, para definir a coisa se movendo)**_

_**- "It shouldn't take too long, so long as you believe it" (Não deve demorar muito, contanto que você acredite)**_

_**- "It shouldn't take too long... to get what you want" (Não deve demorar muito, para obter o que deseja)**_

_**Harry se soltou dela e começou a fazer alguns passos de dança no ritmo da musica, mas estava totalmente fora. Hermione também tentou fazer e saiu um pouco melhor que o dele.**_

_**- "When I was a boy in the summer rain" (Quando eu era um menino na chuva de verão)**_

_**- "Every hour seemed days to me" ( A cada hora parecia dia para mim)**_

_**Harry entrelaçou o braço na cintura de Hermione e novamente começaram a dançar no ritmo do refrão.**_

_**- "It shouldn't take too long, to set the thing moving" (Não deve demorar muito, para definir a coisa se movendo)**_

_**- "It shouldn't take too long, so long as you believe it" (Não deve demorar muito, contanto que você acredite)**_

_**- "It shouldn't take too long..." (Não deve demorar muito)**_

_**Quando a música acabou, eles pararam de danças entre risos.**_

_**- Eu não danço nada! - Harry falou entre risos.**_

_**- Nós não dançamos... - falou Hermione - Mas foi divertido... Obrigado Harry!**_

_**Harry fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e sorriu para Hermione.**_

* * *

_**Draco Malfoy estava na sala precisa, em frente ao grande armário somedouro. Ao abrir o grande objeto, ele colocou uma maçã e o fechou, esperou alguns minutos e ouviu um barulho dentro do armário. Quando o abriu, viu que a maçã tinha uma marca de mordida.**_

_**De repente, Ron apareceu atrás dele aplaudindo a cena.**_

_**- Que belo truque, Malfoy! - elogiou ele - Quem foi que mordeu essa maçã?**_

_**Imediatamente, Draco sacou a varinha e mirou Ron.**_

_**- O que você quer aqui? - o loiro perguntou aspero.**_

_**- Quero ajudar você a colocar esses comensais da morte aqui dentro, com a condição de que matem Harry Potter! - respondeu Ron.**_

_**Draco se aproximou se Ron, segurou o colarinho da camisa dele e colocou a ponta da varinha no pescoço do ruivo.**_

_**- Como você sabe disso? - o loiro perguntou.**_

_**- No beco diagonal... Harry, Hermione e eu vimos sua cerimônia de iniciação na Borgin & Burkes e havia um armário somedouro lá, agora que vi este aqui, sei que está ligado com aquele! - respondeu Ron - Eu sei que você quer colocar os comensais aqui dentro, deixe-me ajudar, eu também quero o Harry morto!**_

_**- Ora, Ora, Ora...O melhor amigo do Potter dizendo isso... - Draco começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.**_

_**- Não diga isso... Não sou amigo daquele desgraçado! - disse Ron - Por causa dele, Hermione me deixou... Agora eu quero vingança!**_

_**Draco olhou nos olhos de Ron e deu um pequeno sorriso fechado. Parece que encontrou um aliado para ajudá-lo na tarefa tão dificil que o Lorde das trevas lhe dera, isso era bom.**_


	3. A invasão dos comensais

**Capitulo 3 - A invasão dos comensais**

* * *

_**Harry e Hermione andam mais juntos do que nunca durante os horários e a escola já estava começando a criar boatos de que os dois estavam namorando, apesar de continuarem sendo apenas amigos. Isso irritava Ron profundamente.**_

_**Uma semana se passou desde o encontro de Ron e Draco na sala precisa. Finalmente chegara o dia em que se encontrariam lá novamente e abririam o armário somedouro para os comensais da morte, por isso ambos faltaram na aula de poções.**_

_**- Até que enfim você chegou, já estava pensando que você iria amarelar, como sempre! - zombou Malfoy ao ver Ron chegando.**_

_**- Vamos logo ao que interessa... Abra a porta! - o ruivo respondeu.**_

_**Draco fechou os olhos e imaginou o armário somedouro, imediatamente a porta se formou na parede.**_

_**- Vamos! - chamou Draco.**_

_**Ambos entraram na sala e a porta se fechou.**_

_**Foram até o grande armário somedouro e Draco olhou para o relógio era 4:58 da tarde.**_

_**- Eles disseram que deve ser aberto exatamente às 5:00 da tarde, vai ser a hora em que todos estarão dentro do armário lá na Borgin & Burkes! - explicou o loiro.**_

_**Quando finalmente deu 5:00 horas em ponto, Ron foi até o grande armário e o abriu. De repente uma névoa escura tomou conta do chão e cinco comensais da morte saíram, entre eles estava Bellatrix Lestrange.**_

_**- Olá meninos! - cumprimentou ela.**_

_**- Antes de invadirem o castelo, precisamos formular um plano! - disse Ron.**_

_**- Ouvi dizer que você quer o Potter morto! - comentou Bellatrix.**_

_**- Sim... Mas precisamos ser rápidos, não vai ser nada fácil! - respondeu Ron.**_

_**- Faremos assim... Eu vou levar o Potter até os terrenos do castelo, lá será mais facil de pegá-lo e Fenrir dá o bote quando chegarem no circulo de pedra, após a ponte! - disse Bellatrix - Draco, Dolohov e Cryster distraiam os professores enquanto isso!**_

_**- E enquanto à Dumbledore? - perguntou Dolohov.**_

_**- O Weasley ficará aqui na escola, à salvo, e vai abrí-lo para nós novamente, assim teremos outra oportunidade de atacar Dumbledore! - explicou Bellatrix - Hoje... O nosso alvo é o Potter!**_

* * *

_**Harry e Hermione estavam no quarto andar da grande escadaria, quando ouviram um estrondo vindo do sétimo andar.**_

_**- O que foi isso? - Hermione perguntou assustada.**_

_**Em seguida, os alunos da classe de advinhação sairam pela porta que ligava os corredores do sétimo andar da grande escadaria ao gritos.**_

_**- Eu não sei! - respondeu Harry - Vamos chegar mais perto e perguntar à algum aluno!**_

_**Harry e Hermione subiram até lá e avistaram Padma e Parvati pátil.**_

_**- EI... PARVATTI! - Harry chamou.**_

_**As irmãs pátil foram até ele e Hermione, as duas suavam frio e estavam totalmente ofegantes.**_

_**- O que aconteceu? - Harry perguntou preocupado.**_

_**- Comensais da morte... Estão no sétimo andar e gritaram seu nome, Harry... Como se estivessem chamando você! - Padma respondeu ofegante.**_

_**De repente ouviram a porta que ligava os corredores do sétimo andar e a grande escadaria explodir em mil pedaços. Em seguida, Bellatrix apareceu com Draco, Dolohov e Cryster.**_

_**- Fuja Harry... Rápido! - mandou Parvatti.**_

_**Harry e Hermione começaram a descer as escadas e entraram no corredor do quinto andar, por lá, chegariam no pátio da torre do relório e iriam para os terrenos de hogwarts, onde poderiam fugir.**_

_**- Estão indo exadamente aonde eu quero! - disse Bellatrix, em seguida ela aparatou em um vulto negro e foi atrás deles.**_

_**Harry e Hermione chegaram no pátio da torre do relógio e continuaram correndo até a ponte coberta.**_

_**- BELLATRIX ESTÁ VINDO... CORRE! - gritou Hermione.**_

_**Os dois passaram pela ponte coberta e chegaram no circulo de pedra. Mas foram pegos de surpresa, pois Fenrir estava lá para pegá-los.**_

_**- ESTUPORA! - Harry acertou o comensal em cheio, fazendo-o tombar no chão.**_

_**Mas Bellatrix não ficou atrás, ela veio por cima da ponte, desaparatou.**_

_**- ENCARCEROUS! - ela atacou Harry e em seguida Hermione, fazendo ambos ficaram impotentes no chão - Finalmente... Tenho vocês dois na palma da minha mão!**_

_**Draco, Dolohov e Cryster estavam duelando com os professores na grande escadaria, quando de repente, a voz de Bellatrix ecoou no ar, imediatamente, todos pararam de duelar.**_

_**- "Eu estou com o Potter... Retirem-se!"**_

_**Então... Dolohov aparataram em um vulto negro e levaram Draco com eles, o loiro não podia aparatar por ainda ser menor de idade. Destruiram o vidro de uma das janelas e fugiram.**_

* * *

_**Algumas horas se passaram, Harry e Hermione foram levados até a mansão dos Malfoy. Com um feitiço de Bellatrix, os dois ficaram com os corpos colados na parede, sem chance alguma de se moverem.**_

_**- Muito bem... O que eu vou fazer com vocês? - Bellatrix se perguntou enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. De repente ela fixou o olhar em Harry e com um aceno de varinha o libertou - Venha cá! - Bellatrix pegou o rapaz pelo cabelo e puxou para trás, fazendo o pescoço de Harry ficar à mostra, rapidamente ela tirou um punhal das vestes e colocou a lâmina no pescoço de Harry - Acho que você vai gostar de me ver matar o Potter na sua frente!**_

_**- Por favor, solta ele! - Hermione pediu com uma expressão séria.**_

_**Bellatrix começou a rir de Hermione.**_

_**- SOLTA ELE! - Hermione gritou desesperada, se debatendo contra a parede.**_

_**Então, num movimento rápido, Bellatrix cortou a garganta de Harry.**_

_**- NÃO... HARRY... - Hermione começou a chorar descontroladamente, ela se debateu ainda mais na parede tentando se soltar.**_

_**Bellatrix soltou Harry e ele caiu no chão, não havia mais nada ali, a não ser um corpo sem vida, as gotas de sangue escorriam no punhal e no chão. Harry estava morto.**_

_**- NÃO, NÃO, NÃO... HARRY... - Hermione chorava e soluçava descontroladamente.**_

_**Bellatrix pulava de alegria e gargalhava sem parar feito uma louca.**_

_**- FINALMENTE... HARRY POTTER ESTÁ MORTO... - Bellatrix gritou totalmente descontrolada. De repente, ela parou, olhou diretamente para Hermione e foi andando lentamente até ela - Agora é a sua vez, não precisa chorar, Logo vai encontrar Harry Potter... - Ela levantou o punhal para Hermione - NO INFERNO...**_

_**De repente Dobby apareceu e lançou um feitiço com as mãos em Bellatrix, jogando a mulher contra a parede e a deixando inconciente. Em seguida, ao estalar os dedos, desarmou todos os comensais da sala, e com uma série de ataques, os deixou inconscientes.**_

_**- Vamos Senhorita Granger... A senhorita precisa sair daqui! - chamou Dobby.**_

_**Mas Hermione não conseguia fazer outra coisa, senão abraçar o corpo de Harry. O sangue do pescoço dele vazava nas mãos e nas vestes dela, mas ela não ligava.**_

_**Dobby foi até Bellatrix e puxou as varinhas de Harry e Hermione. Em seguida chegou em Hermione, tocou no ombro da garota e desaparatou.**_


	4. A vingança

**Capitulo 4 - A vingança**

* * *

_**Dobby desaparatou com Hermione e o corpo de Harry no saguão de entrada.**_

_**- Espere aqui! - pediu o elfo - Dobby vai chamar Dumbledore e os professores!**_

_**Hermione nem prestou atenção no que Dobby disse, ainda continuava a abraçar o corpo pálido e frio de Harry. Os olhos dele ainda estavam abertos, então ela tirou os óculos dele e guardou em um de seus bolsos, deu uma ultima olhada naqueles olhos, em seguida os fechou lentamente com os dedos.**_

_**- Eu te amo, Harry... - Hermione disse entre soluços de choro - Eu queria ter te falado antes, mas agora nunca mais vou poder dizer... Eu amo você!**_

_**Dumbledore e os professores chegaram com Dobby ao local onde Hermione estava, todos ficaram totalmente chocados com a cena que viram. Ela estava agarrada ao corpo de Harry, totalmente suja de sangue, pois o corte na garganta dele foi muito profundo.**_

_**- Pelo amor de Deus! - Minerva começou a chorar ao ver a terrível cena e Horácio teve que tirá-la dali.**_

_**Dumbledore, Snape, Flitwick, Hagrid e Madame Pomfrey correram até Hermione.**_

_**- Oh meu Deus... Harry! - Hagrid começava a chorar também.**_

_**- Temos que tirá-lo daqui antes que algum aluno veja isso, vamos levá-los para a enfermaria! - disse Snape.**_

_**- Sonomorus! - o professor Flitwick apontou a varinha na testa de Hermione e cinjurou um feitiço para ela dormir e ficar mais relaxada.**_

_**Assim, Hermione foi levada para a enfermaria junto com o corpo de Harry.**_

* * *

_**Dois dias se passaram, o corpo de Harry estava sendo velado no Grande Salão, ele iria ser cremado e suas cinzas seriam jogadas nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Muitos alunos deixaram flores no caixão e fizeram suas ultimas homenagens para o rapaz. Os Weasleys e a Ordem da fenix também estavam lá.**_

_**A ultima pessoa a chegar foi Hermione, ela estava muito abalada. Quando a garota se aproximou do caixão antes dele ser fechado, ela disse suas ultimas palavras para Harry.**_

_**- Eu amo você... Meu amor nunca foi realmente de Ron, sempre foi seu... É uma pena eu ter que perder você para me dar conta disso, mas... Espero poder dizer isso à você, um dia! - após dizer isso, ela deu um beijo na testa de Harry e em seguida o caixão foi fechado.**_

_**Tudo o que restou dele, foi aquele óculos redondo que Hermione guardara como lembrança.**_

* * *

_**Após as cinzas de Harry serem jogadas nos terrenos de Hogwarts, Hermione voltou para o castelo e foi direto para o salão comunal da Griffinória. Quando chegou lá, alguém à chamou.**_

_**- Hermione... - era Ron, sentado em uma das poltronas.**_

_**- O que você quer? - Hermione perguntou desanimada.**_

_**- Podemos conversar um pouco? - pediu ele.**_

_**Ela foi até um dos sofás e se sentou.**_

_**- Claro... O que foi? - perguntou Hermione.**_

_**- Sabe... Eu sei que você vai superar isso, por que você é muito forte, e... Eu desejo o melhor pra você! - disse Ron.**_

_**- Obrigado! - agradeceu ela.**_

_**- E... Sobre o Harry... Eu acho que agora viveremos em paz! - disse Ron.**_

_**- O que quer dizer com isso? - Hermione se levantou irritada.**_

_**- Acho que agora que Harry está morto, Voldemort não vai mais causar problemas e nós não teremos que sofrer ameaças de comensais da morte... Harry não vai mais causar tantos problemas! - Ron se levantou também e falou com maldade e veneno nas palavras.**_

_**- COMO OUSA FALAR ASSIM DELE? - Hermione falou dando muitos tapas em Ron - VOCÊ NÃO É NADA RON WEASLEY, NÃO PASSA DE UM MAL CARÁTER QUE NÃO PODE SUPORTAR A VERDADE... EU PREFIRO FICAR COM HARRY POTTER, DO QUE COM VOCÊ... SEU TRASTE INÚTIL! - Quando ela parou de bater em Ron, deu as costas para o ruivo e subiu às pessas para seu dormitório, começando a chorar.**_

* * *

**De volta à realidade...**

**As memórias que se passavam na mente de Hermione, fizeram seu ódio por Bellatrix aumentarem descontroladamente, ela havia voltado para a realidade novamente após várias lembranças terem passado por sua mente.**

**Bellatrix deitada no chão, desarmada, ferida e encurralada. Então Hermione atacou com o feitiço "Glácius" e congelou Bellatrix, em seguida lançou o "Bombarda Maxima" e a explodiu em mil pedaços. Finalmente, Bellatrix estava morta.**

* * *

**Ron estava descendo para os terrenos do castelo, pois estava sendo procurado pelos comensais da morte. Quando de repente alguém cruzou seu caminho, era Draco Malfoy.**

**- Espere ai, Weasley! - disse Draco - Acha mesmo que pode nos deixar na mão e escapar tão fácil assim?**

**- Trair vocês... Do que você está falando Draco? - Ron fingiu não saber.**

**- Você deveria abrir o armário somedouro novamente para entrarmos em hogwarts e matar Dumbledore, mas você nos deixou na mão! - falou Draco - Cumprimos o trato e matamos o Potter, mas você não fez sua parte, agora o lorde das trevas está morto por sua causa!**

**Em seguida, Dolohov e Cryster desaparataram ao lado de Draco.**

**- Você vai aprender que não toleramos dívidas não pagas! - Draco falou.**

**Ron nem teve tempo de respirar, um flash esverdeado vindo da varinha dos três comensais lhe atingiu em cheio e ele caiu morto no chão.**

**Draco foi até o corpo de Ron e falou suas ultimas palavras para Ron.**

**- Eu sempre soube que você era um fraco, Weasley, adeus! - disse o loiro.**

**Em seguida, os três comensais aparataram e sairam das propriedades do castelo.**


	5. Epigolo

**Capitulo 5 - Epigolo**

* * *

**Um ano depois...**

**O mundo bruxo finalmente estava vivendo em paz após a queda de Voldemort. Por causa da grande batalha que houve em Hogwarts e das muitas mortes dos alunos no ano anterior, todos os alunos tiveram que voltar e refazer o ano novamente.**

**Hermione havia começado o ano letivo à uma semana, ela estava distante dos amigos e não conversava muito com as pessoas. Tinha vezes que ficava sozinha em seu dormitório, escutando rádio e lembrando da dança que tiveram no outro dia. As vezes, Hermione ficava vagando sozinha pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, pensando em Harry, nos momentos que passaram juntos, tinha vezes que ela desabava em choro.**

**O que mais magoava Hermione, era o fato dela perceber que estava apaixonada por Harry, só quando ele se foi. Agora ela nunca terá a chance de dizer que o ama, que quer beijá-lo, que seu amor sempre foi dele e não de Ron. Isso deixava Hermione em pedaços. Como dizem, Um dos piores castigos dessa vida, é amar alguém que você nunca poderá ter de volta.**

**Então, num dia nublado e frio, Hermione acordou cedo e se arrumou. Ela não estava com vontade de ir à aula, nem de comer nada, simplesmente se vestiu e saiu para os terrenos de Hogwarts. Começou a andar sem rumo pela floresta, procurando algum refúgio de tudo e de todos, queria paz, mas nem se deu conta que se distanciou muito do castelo e acabou entrando na floresta negra.**

**- Olha só... O que temos aqui? - um homem estranho saiu de trás das arvores e ficou no caminho de Hermione, era um, dos muitos ladrão que viviam ali - O que uma garota tão bonita faz por aqui?**

**Sem dizer nada, ela começou a correr, sabia que a floresta negra era totalmente proibida aos alunos de Hogwarts e esse era um dos motivos. O ladrão começou a correr atrás dela e a lançar feitiços em Hermione, muitos acertavam as arvores.**

**- Não adianta correr, garota... Eu vou pegar você! - ele falou entre risadas.**

**Hermione sacou a varinha e respondeu ao ataque lançando o feitiço "Estupora" nele e acertando em cheio, o ladrão foi jogado contra a arvore.**

**- AH... EU VOU TE MATAR! - ele se levantou furioso.**

**Ela correu e chegou numa clareira, vários arbustos bloqueavam o caminho e não havia mais como fugir, ela estava encurralada e perdida na floresta negra. Quando Hermione olhou para trás, viu o ladrão chegando com a varinha apontada para ela.**

**- AVADA KEDAVRA... - atacou o homem.**

**Tudo foi muito rápido, não havia chance de defesa, o máximo que ela pôde fazer foi fechar os olhos e deixar que o flash esverdeado lhe acertasse em cheio. Na mesma hora, ela caiu morta.**

* * *

**De repente Hermione abriu os olhos, ela estava sozinha em um ambiente totalmente branco e sem formas. Havia luz em todo o lugar. Ela olhava assustava para todos os lados e não via nada. De repente um rapaz muito branco e de cabelos negros aparece entre as luzes do ambiente, ele não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando para Hermione.**

**- Harry? - Hermione perguntou tentando reconhecer o rapaz, que não usava mais óculos.**

**Ele sorriu para ela e estendeu a mão, como se estivesse chamando ela. Hermione foi até Harry e segurou na mão dele.**

**- Senti sua falta! - disse Harry.**

**Hermione se aproximou dele e o beijou nos lábios, pela primeira vez estava beijando Harry Potter. Não sabia se aquilo era real ou não, mas queria ficar assim com ele pra sempre.**

**- Tem uma coisa que eu queria te dizer já faz um tempo! - falou Hermione - Eu amo você... Infelizmente eu só percebi isso quando te perdi, mas eu amo você...**

**- Eu também amo você, Hermione! - disse Harry.**

**- Eu nunca mais quero perder você de novo! - ela o abraçou.**

**- Não vai mais me perder... Nunca mais! - disse ele.**

**Harry e Hermione deram as mãos, começaram a caminhar e sumiram na luz. Finalmente, eles estavam juntos, em paz.**


End file.
